


Love Is A Work of Art

by Alphadog



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphadog/pseuds/Alphadog
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a single mom who is trying to keep up with an active two year old and date at the same time. Lexa is a CEO of her families company who traded a love life for a work life. But when she goes to an art house for a new piece to add to her collection, will she get into something more than she expected?





	1. Chapter 1

“So, are you liking the weather?”

“Uh, it's been great.” Clarke had to hold the urge to sigh in disappointment. This had been her fifth date in the past month and she was hoping that this guy would be a good one. Octavia made he seem as though he was the perfect guy but of course, Octavia tends to make things better than what they are. She went back to pushing her food around on the plate, seeing as that is all the entertainment she has been getting out of this date.

James put his hand up for the waiter to come over. “Go ahead and cash us out.” Clarke looks up in surprise but before she could protest, the waiter gladly took the card and was out of sight.

“You didn't have to do that, I wouldn't have minded paying.”

“I can tell that you aren’t having any fun and I wouldn't want to make you feel like you have to stay here with me. It was a pleasure to be able to take you on a date but I can see in your face that there won’t be another date after this. The least I can do is pay for your meal.” James said with a disappointed smile.

Clarke was about to retort but she knew he was right. Ever since Clarke said she was open to dating again, Octavia and Raven had been forcing her to go on dates with people they swore were perfect for her but she didn’t feel any connection with them. Maybe it was just still too soon for her. Maybe she’s just lost her touch with dating. Before she can think further on it, the waiter returns and break her from her thoughts.

“Okay, you guys are all set, do you need any boxes?” Clarke shakes her head in response and the waiter gives his thank you and is on his way. After leaving a tip, James closes the book and stands.

“As I said, it was a pleasure to take you out. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” Clarke feels a pang of guilt and decides to pull him into an embrace.

“I’m sorry this didn’t work out. Thank you for the meal. I hope you enjoy your night as well.”

As James walks away, Clarke glances at her watch to check the time. If she calls now, she could probably catch her before she goes to bed. The line rings twice and Octavia answers. “Hey C, what’s up? Are you calling to say you’re gonna be out late with James? I told you he was perfect.”

Clarke chuckles because the date went the exact opposite from what Octavia is probably thinking. “Actually, I’m on my way home. He’s a great guy but he just wasn’t for me. I’ll explain more when I get back but can you put her on, I want to say goodnight.”

Clarke can hear some rustling around and then her favorite voice comes on the line. “Mommy?”

“Hey, sweetheart. I missed you.”

“I miss you too mama. Are you coming home?”

“Yes, baby. I’m coming home now but its time for bed. When you wake up, I’ll be there.”  
“Okay, mommy. I love you.”

“I love you too Mckenzie.”  
___________________________________________________  
When Clarke gets inside her apartment, she almost giggles at the sight before her. Lincoln is sitting in the middle of her couch with Mckenzie asleep on one side of her lap and Octavia asleep on the other. After a moment, Lincoln notices her presence and tries to move but Clarke puts her hand up to stop him.

“Don’t move, I don’t want to wake them. Let me put Kenz in bed and I’ll be right back.” Clarke picks up the little girl careful not to wake her. She carries her back into her bedroom and tucks her into bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and stares at her daughter as she sleeps so soundly. It still amazes Clarke how much Mckenzie resembles her. Luckily for Clarke, Mckenzie has all of her same features. As Clarke kisses her daughters forehead, she hears the wood creak behind her. She looks over to see a sleepy Octavia leaning up against the doorframe. Clarke gives Mckenzie one last kiss before leaving the room.

“So what happened with James? I thought it would be a match made in heaven.”

“You swear everyone you set me up with is perfect for me. The only person I can give you credit for is Madison and she barely counts because I set that one up for myself. You were just the one to give me the idea. And it was my first year of college so anyone could’ve been perfect for me back then.” Clarke laughs as she plops down on the couch.

“I take full credit for her, if I wouldn't have given you the idea, you would've never have thought to ask her out and you guys lasted for a good amount of time.” Octavia says as she hands Clarke a glass of wine and sits down next to Lincoln.

“Until she transferred to UNC and chose a soccer scholarship over me.” Clarke rolls her eyes over the memory of her ex.

“Okay, enough of going down ex memory lane, tell me what happened with James.”

“Octavia, he was the dullest person I have ever met. We had absolutely nothing in common. When I talked about the impression painting that we're looking into adding to the auction house, he asked me if it was a painting of Jeff Dunham.”

“I know very little about art and even I know that was a stupid question.” Lincoln says as he starts to laugh.

“Okay so maybe he didn’t know much about art but he’s easy on the eyes and he’s a great person.”

“Yes he was, but he wasn't for me. I don’t expect someone to know absolutely everything about art or have all the same interest as I do but just having a couple things in common would be nice.” Clarke sighs, “Maybe I should just wait on this whole dating thing. Mckenzie is so young and I don’t want to bring someone into her life and have them walk out months later.”

Octavia reaches out and puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and says, “Clarke there is always gonna be that risk with anyone you date. You just got back to dating and its only been a month. Just give it some time and maybe someone amazing will come along. Don’t give up hope just yet.”

“I won’t give up on it completely but no more blind dates please. I appreciate you and Raven trying to find someone for me but I think I just want to do this on my own from now on.”

Octavia huffs, “Okay, fine. No more playing matchmaker. Just promise me you'll try. I know it isn't easy raising MK on your own and we don’t mind helping at all. But I want to see you with someone who makes you happy and loves that crazy little girl as much as you do.”

“I do want someone and I promise I’ll try, I just want to do this at my own pace.” Clarke lets out a yawn. “I should probably get to bed. I have to get to work earlier than usual tomorrow for a meeting. Do you mind if I bring Mckenzie by at six-thirty?”

“Of course, I’ll be up way before then, unlike someone.” Lincoln mutters as he nudges Octavia.

“We don’t open the gym until nine so I don’t understand why you feel the need to get up at five in the morning. I’d rather sleep in and get my extra couple hours of beauty sleep.”

“Okay well I’ll see you, Lincoln, tomorrow morning and I'll see you, Octavia, when I pick up Mckenzie after work.” Clarke says as she chuckles at the couple and heads off to bed after she says her goodbyes.  
_________________________________________________________  
“Mckenzie, you have to get up baby. Mommy’s got to get to work and uncle Lincoln said he’s making pancakes for you. We wouldn't want them to get cold, would we?” Clarke says as she crouches beside the two-year-olds bed.

The little girl slowly opens one eye and looks at her mother, “Do they have chocolate in them?”

Clarke smiles at her little blue-eyed girl, “I’m not sure. But if you don’t get up now, auntie Octavia might eat them all.” With that, Mckenzie opens both her eyes and reaches out for her mother to pick her up. Clarke gladly picks her up and gets her ready for the day. Once Mckenzie is dressed and her teeth are brushed, Clarke glances at her watch. She better hurry up so she doesn’t end up rushing around.

The duo heads over to the apartment across the hall. Luckily for Clarke, when Octavia and Lincoln were helping her to move into her place, they saw that the apartment across the hall was on the market and decided to get it to be closer to her. At first, she protested their decision because she didn’t want them to feel as though they were forced into helping her but once Mckenzie was born, she was thankful to have the couple so close. They had definitely been a huge relief when it came to helping with Mckenzie.

Just as expected, a wide awake Lincoln greeted them at the door. “Morning you two. I have some pancakes on the stove right now. Chocolate chip, just like you lime it kiddo.”

“Yes! You’re the best uncle Linc!” Mckenzie says excitedly as she reaches out for her uncle to take her.

“Okay, I better get going. I think I packed everything for her to keep her entertained.” Clarke says as she goes over her checklist in her head.

“The members and the staff love her so if she runs out of things to do, I’m sure they can keep her entertained for the rest of the day.”

Clarke smiles, of course, everyone loves her daughter. For her age, she's very social and loves to talk to anyone who will listen. “You have a point there.” Clarke turns to Mckenzie, “Okay baby, mommy has to go. I’ll pick you up after work. I love you so much.”

“I love you too mommy.” Mckenzie says as she leans to give her mom a kiss.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later!” Clarke says before rushing off to work.  
___________________________________________________________________  
“Clarke, how are we doing with the Phillips piece?”

“It's in route to us as we speak. They’ll have it up and ready for display by eleven.”

“Perfect. I have a woman coming in at one to check out our collection and I think that piece would be something to catch her eyes. Speaking of, Clarke, I want you to take her on. Give her the presidential tour. Her name is Lexa Woods. I’ve been doing business with her family for a long time so be on your A game. I’m trusting you with my best client, don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t, Mr. Wallace.” Clarke was surprised Dante was giving her this opportunity. Usually, when his repeat clients come in, he personally takes care of the sale but now he’s trusting her with one of them. She wonders if this is because he is looking for a new chief curator. Clarke has been waiting 4 long years for that position so she has to make sure this sale goes through perfectly.

“Okay, guys that’s all. Go ahead and get started on the new showcase. Clarke, stay back for a moment.” Once everyone is out of the room, Dante looks to Clarke, “Clarke, I’m sure you're wondering why I am tacking you with Ms. Woods.”

Clarke nods her head and he continues, “As you know, I’ve been looking for a new chief curator and I’ve been watching all of you very carefully. From the moment you came in for an internship, I knew you were going to make ripples in this business, and you have. You never cease to impress me and that is why I will take pride in naming you as my new chief curator.” Dante says with a smile.

“Are you serious?!” Clarke says excitedly.

“Once I opened the position, I knew I was going to pick you but I needed to give everyone a chance to show they deserve it and you were the obvious choice.”

Clarke was almost in tear after the news she was just told. This is the job she’s been dreaming of. “Thank you so much, Mr. Wallace. I will not let you down!” Clarke said as she pulled Dante into a hug.

When Clarke pulled away, Dante looked at her very seriously, “I want Ms. Woods to be your client. I have only done business with her late parents but since I have you as my new chief of curator, I want you to be the one to build the relationship with her. Every sale that is made regarding her is all yours. You and only you will be the one to deal with her, okay?”

“Yes sir, you will have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ms. Woods. I’ll take care of all of it.” Clarke said with confidence.

Dante smiled, “Okay, she’ll be here in a few hours. Move all your stuff to your new office and go learn everything you can about her, I’ll forward you the list of pieces she’s been interested in.”

Clarke nodded her head and was on her way.  
______________________________________________________  
“Ms. Griffin?” Clarke’s new assistant came on the speaker of her phone.

“Yes, Zoe?”

“Ms. Woods is here for you.”

Clarke sighed. She felt like there was more she should know on this woman. She googled her for more information and found that Lexa Woods is one of the youngest CEO’s in the United States. She lost her parents at nineteen which resulted in her taking full control over the family business. In an interview, the interviewer asked about her vast collection of art and she said that someone in her life turned her on to it when she was in her teens and she’s been hooked ever since. Other than that, Clarke wasted time looking through pictures of the woman. She’s was absolutely stunning and is ranked D.C.’s hottest bachelorette. “I’ll be right out.” Clarke responds before losing herself in thought again.  
As she opens her office door, her mouth goes completely dry. None of the pictures Clarke saw did this woman justice. The woman before her was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was laying on her left shoulder in chestnut waves. She wore a simple red blouse that was ever so revealing of her cleavage, fitted slacks and Christian Louboutin’s that complemented her calves. Clarke soaked in the sight before her then took a deep breath to gather herself.

“Ms. Woods, I’m Clarke Griffin. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Clarke said as she extended her hand.

Lexa took her hand and held as she grinned, “It’s a pleasure as well, Ms. Griffin. Dante has been telling me a lot about you for the past week. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

Clarke blushed at Lexa’s response, “Please call me Clarke and I hope I live up to what Dante has said. Shall we take a look around? We just received the original Phillips Spectrum piece that I am sure you would love.”

“Of course, after you Ms. Grif… Sorry, Clarke.” Lexa said with a smirk.  
__________________________________________________________  
“Okay, you were right. Out of all the pieces you’ve shown me, I think I’ve fallen in love with that Phillips piece.” Lexa said as she looked around Clarke’s office.

“I knew you would. Anyone who is a fan of contemporary art would fall in love with that piece.” Clarke got the information organized for the Phillips piece ready and pulled out the bill of sale she had prepared before Lexa’s arrival. When she looked up, Lexa was looking at one of her own painting that she had on her wall.

“What about this one? Who’s the artist?”

“You’re looking at her. That one of my own. I painted that about three years ago when I was at my parent's cabin in Michigan. And I am sorry to inform you, but that piece is not for sale.”

“Any way I could sway you into rethinking that?” Lexa smirked.

“That piece means too much to me. I wouldn’t part with it for all the money in the world.” Clarke smiled as she remembered the two weeks she spent in Michigan with her friends. She was well into her second trimester and her mother convinced her to go up to the cabin so she could relax and clear her mind. She sat out on the porch every morning and painted the landscape before her little by little. That painting reminded her of hope. It reminded her of all the people who dropped everything to go out to a cabin in the middle of nowhere because they loved her and wanted to be there for her. It reminds her of the first time she felt Mckenzie kick. She knew she could never part with that piece.

“Well, then it looks as if I must settle for the Phillips piece.” Lexa says with a smile as she sits down.

“Oh, I am sure you are just so crushed.” Clarke laughs, “Okay, so here is the agreed price, I just need you to review the information I have put down and just give us the address you would like us to deliver it to and sign on the bottom and you’ll be good to go.”

“In a rush to get me out of your hair, Ms. Griffin?” Lexa said without looking up from the form.

“How many time do I have to tell you, please call me Clarke. Ms. Griffin makes seem so old.”

“I’m sorry. Are you in a rush to get me out of your hair, Clarke?” Lexa looks up with a grin.

Clarke blushes, “Of course not. You have been very entertain company.” This woman is pulling her under her spell and Clarke is putting up no protest.

“Everything looks correct to me. Do you need anything else?” Lexa says as she hands the form back to Clarke.

“That is it, just let me add all of this information to our system and then you can be on your way.”

Lexa was taking a look around the room before a picture on Clarke’s desk caught her eye. “How old is your daughter?”

“Excuse me?” For a moment, Clarke was confused about how Lexa knew she had a child. It wasn’t until Lexa pointed to the picture of Mckenzie squeezing Clarke’s cheeks, that she connected the dots. “I completely forgot about that picture. Mckenzie is two turning three next month.”

Lexa nods her head and thinks for a moment and Clarke returns to typing. Even though she’s new to dating as a single mom, she’s noticed that having a kid is a major deal breaker for a decent amount of people. “She looks exactly like you.”

“She acts like me too. I’m not sure if it is a good or a bad thing yet.” Clarke laughs as she remembers her mother telling her that she is going to get payback with a child just like her.

“Your boyfriend must have his hands full with you two.” Lexa deadpans.

“Oh, um, I’m a single mother. I’m not with her father.” Clarke attempts to lighten the mood, “And I think you’d want to use the term ‘girlfriend’.” “Okay, it looks like we are all done here.I’ll have the piece packed up tonight and you should be at your place by three tomorrow. Is there anything else I can do for you today?”

Lexa looks at her with a smirk plastered on her face, “Yes there actually is something.” Clarke cocks her head, “Can I see you again? Maybe instead of a business setting, we could go to a more casual setting?”

Clarke is almost stunned by the question, of course, they had been going back and forth playfully but she didn’t think Lexa found any interest in her. “Uh, yeah sure. That sounds great.”

Lexa scribbles down her number onto a notepad. “This is my personal number. Feel free to call or text me and we can set something up. I must get back to work but it was a pleasure meeting you, Clarke. I hope I hear from you very soon.”

“I’d keep your phone close. It may be sooner than you think.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”  
____________________________________________________________  
After finishing the tour and finalizing the sale with Lexa, Dante gave her the rest of the day off to go out start her weekend early and celebrate her new promotion so she rushed over to Octavia and Lincoln gym to fill Octavia in on what happened. “MOMMY!” Before Clarke knew it she was dropping her purse and phone to catch the little monster jumping on her.

“Hey baby, did you have fun today?” Clarke said as she settled her daughter on her hip and picked up everything she dropped.

“Yes! Auntie Raven came in and she let me play with her after uncle Linc did something with her leg. Then she gave me ice cream because I got a boo boo and she gave me five bucks!” Mckenzie was finishing her story right as they joined Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln in the office. Clarke gave Raven a glare because she knew Mckenzie probably never got her nap because of the sugar she’s been fed.

“That five bucks was to not tell your mommy about our little trip to the ice cream shop, remember?”

Mckenzie thinks about it for a moment, “Ohhh, now I remember! You said mommy would be pissed if she found out you gave me ice cream.”

Clarke’s eyes widened at what Mckenzie said, “Mckenzie Abigail! Don’t even say pissed again. And Raven stop feeding her sugar and for the love of god, filter your language in front of her.”

“Sorry, mom.” Both Raven and Mckenzie mumble. Meanwhile, Octavia and Lincoln are trying as hard as they can to not laugh at the situation before them. “Mckenzie can you go outside play with Harper so I can talk with your aunties.”

Mckenzie pouted and looked up at her mother but before Clarke could respond, Lincoln beat her to it. “I’ll go with you kiddo, we can play warriors again” As Lincoln picked the little girl up and carried her out of the office, Clarke gave Octavia a questioning look.

“It’s some sword fighting game they play. But forget about them, what’s with the vague text you sent us earlier.”

“I’ll help you bleach the body but Octavia is gonna have to help you dispose of it.” Clarke looks over at Raven confused. “You just sent us a text saying ‘We need to talk.’ You seemed serious so I assumed you killed someone or something.”

“Raven, what the hell? I didn't kill anyone.” Clarke laughs at Raven’s outrageous thinking. “I met someone today at work. Her name is Lexa Woods and I think she wants me to go out with her.”

“Wait what do you mean you think? Did she give you her number or actually ask you out on a date?” Octavia says first.

“Well I was selling her one of our new pieces and once we finalized everything, I was getting ready to say goodbye to her and she said she wanted to see me again in a more casual setting and gave me her number. I’m still kind shocked. You guys should see her. She so hot and funny and she is actually knowledgeable about art.”

“Oh, you totally want to bone her.” Raven says with smug looked.

Octavia looks over to Raven and nods her head in agreement, “Oh yeah, she definitely wants to.”

“I don’t want to sleep with her! I barely know her!” Raven and Octavia give each other a knowing look. Clarke sighs in frustration. “Okay fine, maybe I do want to sleep with her but that’s not the point right now. I need help. When should I call her? Should I wait a while or maybe I should text her tonight? I don’t know, I need your help!”

“Okay, just take a breath. Why don’t you just text her and keep it simple. And be yourself, don’t try so hard. Right Raven?”

“Yeah just text her. Quick question, though, does she know about the little one?”

“Yeah she saw the picture of us on my desk. She seemed fine with it. I mean she gave me her number after she asked me about Mckenzie. That must mean she’s fine with it, right?” Clarke starts to worry. What if she isn’t okay with her having a kid. What if she just wants her for sex?

Before Raven and Octavia could respond, a little voice pulled all of their attention. “Mommy, can we go home now? I’m sleepy.”

Clarke walked over and picked her up, “Okay, I need to take this little one home and put her down for a nap since someone decided to hype her up with sugar.” Clarke gives a pointed look to Raven.

“I said I was sorry! She was crying and I was trying to cheer her up. Apparently, she doesn’t understand the concept of a bribe.” Raven says as she rolls her eyes.

“I’ll text you guys later and let you know how it goes with you know who.”


	2. Chapter 2

Most women at twenty-five would be out partying and celebrating their new promotion with endless amounts of shots but Clarke would rather much be home with her little girl and a glass of wine instead. The duo was laying on the couch with Mckenzie cuddled up on Clarke's chest and soft snores releasing from her mouth. Clarke had her computer balanced on the table in front of so she could research more of Lexa without disturbing the resting toddler on her chest. So far, Clarke found out that Lexa was a Harvard business dropout. She gave up college after two years to take over her parent's company after they were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. In the nine years that Lexa has had control of the company, she has turned the already successful business into a complete empire. Woods, Inc. is stationed in the U.S. with branches in Australia and Europe. Besides the extensive amount of information she found on Lexa's company, she couldn't seem to find any personal information on the woman. One article she read said that Lexa is known to be a very private person in the business world. They even had rumors of her employees having to sign nondisclosure agreements so her personal life would stay as private as possible. But Clarke didn’t believe the gossip she was reading. When she and Lexa were looking at the various pieces around the art house, Lexa seemed very sociable. It could've been because they spent the whole day talking about various artists and the different styles of art they loved.

 

_Should I text her? Is it too soon? Maybe I should keep her waiting? What if I wait too long and I miss my window? Oh, screw it._

 

Clarke pulls the note with Lexa’s number on it out of her pocket and stares at it for a moment. “Now or never,” Clarke mumbles to herself.

 

Clarke quickly types Lexa’s number into a new message. _What do I say? Hey? Hello? Good evening? I think your face would look great between my legs? Okay, maybe that would be a little too forward. I’ll just give her a simple hey._

 

**Clarke 18:16**

Hey

 

Clarke waits anxiously for a reply. She tries to distract herself by focusing her attention on the TV show that has been playing in the background. Before she could figure out why one of the mom’s on Toddlers & Tiara’s was yelling at another mom, her phone buzzes.

 

**Lexa 18:18**

Well hello, Clarke. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.

 

_Fuck, did I text her too soon? Maybe she’s just being playful, I did tell her I wanted to keep her on her toes. Just keep it cool Griffin._

 

**Clarke 18:19**

I wanted to keep you guessing. Nothing wrong with a little mystique. ;)

 

_Maybe I shouldn’t have put the winky face._

 

**Lexa 18:21**

I never said there was anything wrong with it. I just thought you might’ve kept me waiting for a day or two.

 

**Clarke 18:22**

Well if you would like, I can end our conversation here and leave you waiting.

 

“Mommy?” Mckenzie picks her head up off her mother's chest and looks at her with sleepy eyes.

 

“Well, good morning sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?” Clarke brushes her Mckenzie’s messy hair our of her face.

 

“Yes, but my tummy is hungry. It keeps talking to me.” Mckenzie frowns and points to her belly.

 

Clarke laughs at the little girl's response, “Whats it saying?”

 

“I think it wants chocolate!”

 

“Oh no, you’ve hit your chocolate max today kid. How about we get up and you can play with your coloring books while I start making us dinner.”

 

“Okay, but will you carry me?” Mckenzie says as she clings tighter to her mother’s chest.

 

“Of course monkey.” Clarke laughs as she picks her daughter up and carries her off to the kitchen.

______________________________________________

“Mckenzie, do you have mommy’s phone?” Clarke says as she scans her eyes around the kitchen. She could’ve sworn she brought it into the kitchen with her but maybe Mckenzie took it with her while she was cleaning up.

 

“No, but can I play with it?” Mckenzie looks excitedly to her mother. Clarke rarely lets her play on her phone. When Mckenzie was younger, Clarke’s mother would remind her every day not to let Mckenzie use her phone because she read some research that said children are losing their creativity due to using electronics so often.

 

“No baby, we need to get you ready for a bath but after that you can play with whatever you want.” Clarke says as she searches around the living room. Once she found her phone under the blanket on the floor, she checked it to see if she had any new notifications. Ten messages from her group message with Raven and Octavia.

 

**Raven 18:25**

So have you texted Ms. Hottie?

 

**Octavia 18:25**

Of course, she has. They’re probably sexting already. ;)

 

**Raven 18:26**

Better keep the phone away from MK, wouldn’t want her finding out about the birds and the birds at such a young age. Lol.

 

**Octavia 18:29**

LMAO!

 

**Octavia 18:29**

Too bad she’s too young to read. I’d love to see Clarke try and explain her way out of that one.

 

**Raven 18:34**

Earth to Clarke. Are you there space commander Clarke?

 

**Octavia 18:38**

Are you with her?

 

**Raven 18:42**

If she’s with her, who’s watching the kid???

 

**Octavia 18:49**

CLARKE. ARE YOU ALIVE?????

 

**Raven 18:56**

I bet they're probably banging while MK is napping in the next room.

 

Clarke laughs as she reads through the group message. Of course, the first thing Raven thinks she’s doing is having sex. Clarke quickly types out a response to them.

 

**Clarke 18:58**

Jesus, I lose my phone for thirty minutes and you two automatically think I’m either banging someone or dead. I will have you know, that I did, in fact, text her and it is very going well and to assure you Raven, I am not having sex with her anytime soon. I have to give Mckenzie a bath and get her ready for bed soon. I’ll fill you guys in on the details tomorrow!

 

“Okay MK, let’s go get you all cleaned up.” Clarke heads into the bathroom and gets the bath ready. In the meantime, she goes back to her other messages on her phone and notices she has three from Lexa.

 

**Lexa 18:23**

Oh no, I would much rather continue on with our conversation.

 

**Lexa 18:36**

Ms. Griffin, are you giving me the silent treatment?

 

**Lexa 18:52**

You know, it is not fair to make a decision without hearing someone’s case.

 

_Shit! She probably thinks I’m ignoring her. Clarke types out a quick apology._

 

**Clarke 19:02**

I’m sorry, I was making dinner for Mckenzie and I. But I will have you know, if you refer to me as Ms. Griffin one more time, I just may give you the silent treatment. ;)

 

“Mommy watch this!” Mckenzie says as smashes her toys under water and laughs as the water splashes all over her mother.

 

Clarke wipes the water from her eyes, “Wow, that was really cool but next time can we please try to not get mommy wet?”

 

**Lexa 19:02**

I’ll make sure to keep that as a mental note. How was dinner with the little one? I was going to invite you to join me for dinner but I was given the silent treatment before I could extend the invitation.

 

**Clarke 19:05**

I was not giving you the silent treatment, I simply wasn’t paying attention to my phone. Dinner was very exciting by the way. Conversations with a two-year-old are always entertaining. We discussed everything from the new friend she made while she was being babysat to her idea that she should be able to have chocolate ice cream for every meal of the day.

 

**Clarke 19:05**

Maybe we could do dinner tomorrow night?

 

Clarke holds her breath for a moment. It has been a decent amount of time since she was the one to ask someone on a date. Her phone buzzes almost immediately.

 

**Lexa 19:05**

That sounds great to me. I could pick you up at seven if that’s fine with you.

 

**Clarke 19:06**

That is completely fine with me. I’ll send you my address tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you.

 

**Lexa 19:06**

I look forward to seeing you as well.

 

Clarke could help the grin that forming on her face. This was the first time in a while that she was actually looking forward to going on a date. She prayed that this didn’t turn out to be a waste of time. Don’t over think it. It's gonna go great. A splash of water hitting her face pulled her from her thoughts.

 

Mckenzie looked up at her mom with wide eyes, “It fell mommy, I swear!”

 

Clarke laughs and once again wipes the water from her face, “It’s fine honey, but let’s take a break from the toys so I can get you cleaned up.”

_______________________________________________

“You know Lexa, when you’re having dinner with someone, it’s common curtsy to use your phone as little as possible.” Anya says with a sharp look.

 

Lexa looks up at Anya in surprise, “I’m sorry, you’re right. I’ll turn it off.”

 

Anya examines Lexa closely, “You seem different. You’re all smiley and perky. What’s gotten into you?”

 

“What? I can’t just be happy without no reasoning behind it?” Lexa said in hopes that Anya would not prod her anymore.

 

“Yes you can, but I’ve known you your whole life so I know when you’re just happy and when something is making you weirdly happy. Now explain. Did you finally get your hands on the hospital you’ve been waiting to buy? Or did you get some new piece to add to your collection?”

 

“I haven’t bought the hospital, I made an offer to the board and they will give me an answer about it on Monday and yes I did add a new piece to my collect. It's the original Richard Phillips Spectrum.” Lexa looks down at her plate. She knows if she looks at Anya, she’ll know there is something more and she doesn't want to answer any more questions.

 

“Alexandra, what the hell are you keeping from me? There’s something else you’re not telling me. Spit it out or I’ll force it out of you.” Anya gave the brunette a stern look. Since they were children, she knew she could always get information out of Lexa if she just looked at her for long enough.

 

“I just met someone today at the art house. It’s not a big deal. We’re having dinner tomorrow night. But let’s not talk about me, how are things going with that girl? What’s her name again? Rachel? Raegan? Robin?”

 

“Close, her name is Raven and it’s going fine. She’s coming over tonight. But stop trying to avoid questions with questions about me. Tell me more about her.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, “I barely know anything about her. She's the chief art curator at Mount Weather Art House. She’s exceptionally smart and she has a great sense of humor and sarcasm. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she’s gorgeous. She, uh, also has a kid.” Lexa mumbles that last part as she takes a sip of her drink. She's not sure how her best friend will react to it. Of course, she was never too keen on the idea of having children. It wasn’t that she didn’t like children, but she has never favored the idea of having a child. But something about this woman made her forget about her way of thinking.

 

Anya leaned forward, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you too well. Did you say she has a kid?”

 

Lexa huffed, “Yes. She has a daughter that's turning three years old.”

 

“Jesus christ Lexa. Her kid is still a toddler. I mean, it’s amazing that your showing interest in something other than work but a child that age needs a lot of attention and you’ve always been anti-kids. I’m not trying to discourage you but have you thought this through?” Anya rubs the middle of her brow.

 

“Of course I’ve thought about it, Anya. But this woman is different. I’m not quite sure how to explain it other than saying she makes me feel different.” Lexa looks away. Yes, she has thought about it. When she planned to ask Clarke out, she didn't know she had a child. It wasn't until they got into her and she saw the picture on her desk, that she found out. Lexa contemplated backing out of her plans and forget about the whole thing but seeing that picture made her think about all the time she had been wasting working her life away. Seeing this picture of the successful woman before her looking so happy her child made her envious of Clarke.

 

“Look, I’m always going to support in whatever you do. But I want to make sure that you’ve thought about everything before going through with anything, that’s all.” Anya says with a sincere look.

 

Lexa runs her hands through her hair, “I know Anya, I know.”

________________________________________________

“Okay, so where are you guys going go?” Octavia asks. Since the three friends were old enough to drive, they have been meeting up every Saturday for lunch. Clarke filled them in on everything that happened with Lexa the night before.

 

“We’re gonna go to Plume. By the way, Raven, are you sure can watch Mckenzie tonight? I don’t want to ruin any plans you have with that woman you refuse to tell us about.” Clarke said with a hint of sass at the end.

 

Raven glanced over to Mckenzie who is preoccupied with showing Lincoln her new coloring book. “There’s nothing to know, it's just S-E-X right now and I don’t have any plans tonight with her so, of course, I can watch the little maniac. Don’t worry, MK is going to be fine. She and I will have a will have a nice sleepover while her mommy focuses on getting down and dirty with a fine piece of A-S-S.”

 

“I’m not going to sleep with her Raven,” Clarke says in a hushed tone so innocent ears couldn’t hear. “It’s just dinner. Like, I’ve said, we barely know each other and as much as I would love to, you know, I want to actually get to know her before I do anything like that.”

 

“Maybe having S-E-X with her wouldn’t be so bad. It’s been almost three years since you’ve actually done that with anyone and you’ll have your whole place to yourselves thanks to Raven.” Octavia said which surprised Clarke. Usually, she’s the one who is the voice of reason telling her to make them wait.

 

_It has been a while. But I’m a mother now, I can’t just fuck anyone who is willing. Maybe this could be different._ “I’m just going to let things play out. Whatever happens, happens.”

 

Raven claps her hands together in joy, “That’s my girl! Keeping an open mind to all options.”

 

Lincoln speaks up before the conversation on the topic goes any further, “Sorry to interrupt but Octavia, we should probably head out or we’re not going to make it to that game on time.” Both Clarke and Raven both give Lincoln a questioning look, “One of our members gave us tickets to some soccer game.”

 

Clarke checks the time on her phone, “Yeah, I should probably get going too so Mckenzie can take a nap. I’ll have her ready by six thirty.”

___________________________________________

Once Clarke got Mckenzie down for her nap, she spent hours trying on different outfits. Plume was known to be one of the most formal dining D.C. has to offer so it limited her choice of wardrobe. After going through almost every dress she owns and face timing Raven and Octavia for their approval, she finally settled on a black evening dress that hugged her in all the right places and black Louis Vuitton heels. As Clarke was putting the final touches on her makeup, her phone buzzes.

 

**Lexa: 18:37**

On my way, running a bit late. Should be there in about 30 minutes. Looking forward to seeing you.

 

Clarke couldn't help the giddy feeling that was forming after reading that text. It’s been years since anyone had made her feel this way. Before all of the blind dates Octavia and Raven set her up with, she always felt a sense of dread. But with Lexa she’s excited. _Please God, let this date go well._ Clarke looks at the time on her phone. _It’s 6:38, where the fuck is Raven?_

 

Twenty long and agonizing minutes go by before there’s a knock at the door. Clarke rushes over to the door, “Dude where have you been? Lexa is gonna be here any minute!”

 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m late. My boss called me in to run some last minute diagnostics and then I hit some hardcore traffic on the way over. Is MK ready to go? By the way, you look even more stunning in person. Lexa is gonna have to pick her jaw off the ground when she gets here.”

 

“Which could be at any moment.” Clarke grabs Mckenzie’s bag and looks through it once more to make sure she didn't forget everything before handing it over to Raven. She walks over to Mckenzie, who is coloring in the living room, and picks her up, “Okay baby, Auntie Raven is here to pick you up. Promise me you will be good for her?”

 

“I’ll be super good!” Mckenzie smiles at her mother.

 

“That my girl. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll go have breakfast wherever you want. ” Clarke showers the little girl with kisses before handing her over to Raven. “Are you sure I look good?” Clarke says to her friend.

 

Raven rolls her eyes, “Clarke you look amazing. Stop worrying. Just relax and be yourself. We better head out before L-E-X-A gets here. Text me with updates!”

Clarke leans in and gives Mckenzie one last kiss on the head, “Okay, I love you both. I’ll see you two bright and early tomorrow.”

 

Once Raven and Mckenzie are gone, Clarke goes back inside and pours herself a small glass of wine to ease her nerves. She paces around  for about fifteen minutes and checks herself multiple times in the mirror before there’s another knock at the door. Clarke gives herself one final look over before answering. _Here we go._

 

The door opens and Clarke feels as though her heart almost stops. Clarke ran her eyes up and down the woman before her. Lexa is dressed in a form-fitting black suit, black tie, and black oxford’s that bring her whole look together. _Jesus Christ._

 

“Clarke, you look,” Lexa pauses as she gives Clarke another look over, “ravishing”

 

Clarke blushed, “You don’t look too bad yourself. Would you like to come in? I just need to grab my purse really quick and then we can go.”

 

Lexa nodded her head and entered the apartment. While Lexa was left by herself in the living room, Clarke rushed back to her bedroom to find her clutch. When she returned, she found Lexa examining her personal pieces that hang on the walls of her living room.  She leans up against the wall and watched the woman closely examine each piece. Lexa moves to study the charcoal drawing of Mckenzie.

 

“That piece is my favorite out of any I’ve created. I just finished it last month.” Clarke’s sudden presence makes Lexa jump.

 

“Your work is phenomenal, Clarke. All of them have such grave detail. Do you ever sell them?” Lexa asks as she continues to look over the paintings.

 

Clarke remembers the years before Mckenzie was born. She dedicated every spare moment to she had to her work. During college, she would present her work to any exhibit that was willing to see it. In her freshmen year of college, Dante was the first person who showcased her work. Every single one of her pieces sold that night. After that, Dante continued to showcase any work she had to offer and eventually offered her an internship with him which lead to her working for him full time. “Occasionally I do. It’s much harder to find time to paint when you have an active two-year-old running around.”

 

Lexa turns around and is greeted by a smile and blue eyes looking back at her. She takes a sharp intake of breath and tries to gather herself and glances down at her watch, “We should probably get going if we want to make our reservation on time.” Lexa reaches out to take Clarke’s hand, “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you guys would like to see next. I'd love to hear it!


End file.
